Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component module and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an electronic component module capable of increasing a degree of integration by way of having electronic components mounted on both surfaces of a substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Current demand for mobile devices is drastically increasing in electronic product markets, and accordingly, demands for smaller and lighter electronic components to be mounted in electronic products are continually being made.
In order to implement smaller and lighter electronic components, in addition to reducing the sizes of individual components to be mounted, system on chip (SOC) technology, allowing a plurality of individual elements to be implemented as a single chip, a system in package (SIP) technology which integrates a plurality of individual elements into one package, or the like are required.
Incidentally, in order to manufacture electronic component modules which are small but have high performance, a structure in which electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of a substrate is currently being developed, as disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-0056570, for example.
In the electronic component module disclosed in the Patent Document, electronic devices are mounted on both surfaces of the first substrate and the second substrate is mounted on the first substrate so as to be used as an external connection terminal. Further, an insulating portion is formed between the first and second substrates to ensure coupling strength and reliability.
In such electronic component modules, a liquid state insulating material is injected between the first and second substrates to form the insulating portion, during which it is necessary to block the flow of the insulating material in order to prevent the insulating material from spreading out excessively.
Previously, a separate feature has been added to a substrate for blocking the flow of an insulating material, such that the manufacturing process becomes complicated. In addition, an overall manufacturing process may be elongated.
Therefore, a double-sided electronic component module capable of forming an insulating portion more easily, and a method of manufacturing the same are required.